


Ashley's Inner Circle

by MTL17



Category: Disney RPF, High School Musical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: After their little E! Network special Inner Circle Vanessa seduces Ashley and makes her 'Inner Circle' hers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Ashley Tisdale or Vanessa Hudgens or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When the E! Network contacted them about doing a special recapping their friendship both Ashley Tisdale and Vanessa Hudgens jumped at the chance. It was a great opportunity for some exposure, but more importantly it was getting paid to do what they'd do anyway, hangout in their free time and talk. Just because they would have a few scripted things to say, most of which they'd already discussed 1000 times, didn't really matter as at least some of it they would have talked about anyway, and they would have a chance to really talk whenever the cameras were off. Even if that might have to wait until the end of the day.

Ashley had been looking forward to that a lot, but... but Vanessa had been acting really weird all day, and she just couldn't put her finger on it. She... she just, seemed to be looking at her a lot more. Staring really. And smiling. Well, she had always been a smiley person, but something about this was different. Then there were these casual touches she gave her, like putting an arm around her when they were close or placing a hand on her need to emphasise a point, which might have been innocent if it wasn't for the looks and the smiles. They were innocent enough that everyone else dismissed them, but Ashley couldn't stop thinking about them.

She also couldn't stop thinking about something Vanessa had said, so once the cameras were off and everyone had gone home Ashley timidly asked her friend without looking at her, "So, did you mean what you said in the documentary?"

"About what?" Vanessa asked, before smiling and pointing out, "We both said a lot of things."

"About..." Ashley blushed, hesitating for a second before continuing, "About the threesome?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, and then smirked, "I meant every word I said in the documentary, especially that."

"Oh." Ashley blushed.

"Why?" Vanessa pushed, "Jealous?"

Ashley scoffed, "Of who? You? Please, I'm not that desperate to kiss James Franco."

"How about Ashley Benson?" Vanessa grinned.

"Erm, no." Ashley said flatly, "I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be gay to kiss a girl Ash." Vanessa pointed out.

"I know. But no, I'm not jealous of you for getting to kiss James or Ashley. The other Ashley." Ashley said, adding the last part because it sounded weird to say her own name, "Or pretending to have sex with them."

"It wasn't all pretend." Vanessa said softly.

"Oh my God!" Ashley exclaimed with a smile on her face, "You had sex with James Franco?"

"No." Vanessa smirked.

It took way longer than it should have for Ashley to figure out what her friend meant, but when she did her little frown turned into a wide-eyed expression of shock, "Oh."

There was long pause and then Vanessa looked apprehensive, "Is that... okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes of course it's okay." Ashley said bringing her friend into a hug, "You're my best friend Vanessa. I don't care who you sleep with."

Trying not to be put off by that Vanessa quipped, "There wasn't much sleeping involved."

"I bet." Ashley grinned, pulling back, "Well, tell me all the details."

"Well..." Vanessa grinned wickedly.

"Not the sex you perv!" Ashley quickly added with a giggle, and a blush, "I mean how did you hook up? Was it your idea? Who seduced who?"

"She seduced me." Vanessa admitted, quickly continuing, "It was just before we started shooting, and she thought we should bond. Like, all four of us because we're playing friends, but especially the two of us because we ha such an intimate scene together."

"So you all had sex together?" Ashley teased.

"Not on the first day." Vanessa revealed.

"Oh my God you slut!" Ashley exclaimed, "You fucked all of them?"

"Oh yeah." Vanessa grinned, "But mostly I fucked Ashley since our characters were supposed to be in love. Besides, Rachel was married, and Selena only join the fun when her girlfriend Demi was around."

"Demi! As in Demi Lovato?" Ashley exclaimed, before frowning, "Oh my God... I didn't think they were friends anymore."

"Yeah, but they reconnected big time." Vanessa grinned widely again, this time wiggling her eyebrows, "But like I said, the orgies didn't happen until later. Much later. And at first it really was about PG bonding. Well, kind of romantic PG, but still PG, you know? Like, we went to the beach, hung out, had dinner together and just talked about everything and nothing. I suppose you could say at least she bought me dinner first. Then we went back to her hotel room exchanging secrets and she told me about how she was basically dating her Pretty Little Liars co-star Shay Mitchell but they had an open relationship and they had both basically fucked every girl, and half the guys, on that show."

"Oh my God!" Ashley exclaimed again, wondering just how many times she was going to say that tonight. Then she wondered about someone she'd met in passing, and would even consider a friend, "Even Lucy?"

"Lucy? Girl, she's like the biggest slut on that show. Ashley told me she'd hooked up with the woman playing her Mom, and had done some seriously twisted role-play with her." Vanessa confessed to scandalise her friend, before quickly adding, "Not that she mentioned it when she was seducing me. No, at first she was just talking about Shay and the other leads of Pretty Little Liars, telling me about all naughty things they did together in increasingly graphic detail until she noticed I was getting hot and bothered. Then she went in for the kill, asking if I'd ever thought about being with a girl, and when I said yes she asked if I wanted to hook up. I answered by shoving my tongue down her throat, and then she gave me like the best pussy licking ever. Well, there was this one time she and Selena licked my cunt while Rachel's tongue was up my ass, but trust me, you'll never forget your first time with a girl."

"Wow..." Ashley murmured, so overwhelmed by what her best friend had been telling her that it took a few long seconds for those final words sink in, "Wait, what you mean I'll never forget my first time with a girl?"

Smiling widely, and hopefully softly, Vanessa scooted forward on the hotel bed they had been sitting on, "Ash-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ashley scooted back, panicking a little, "Are... are you trying to seduce me?"

"Not if you don't want me too." Vanessa admitted, before quickly adding, "I really, really don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Ash, but I literally spent the past few months moaning your name while another blonde girl went down on me. How could I not think about you, and how much I love you, when the other Ashley was making me feel so good. Sex with a girl is so amazing Ash. Words just can't do it justice, and I just... I just want to show you how amazing it is. But if you are totally against it I understand. I just... I just really want to make you feel good, the exact same way the other Ashley made me feel good."

There was then a long silence, which felt like a lifetime, as Vanessa clearly gave Ashley a chance to think about it while the poor blonde ended up staring like an idiot at her best friend. Vanessa had just revealed so much, which totally overwhelmed Ashley. Which was probably the point. That, and trying to turn her on with all that talk about her fucking other girls. The thing was, it worked. Oh God, did it work, and Ashley was 99% sure that Vanessa knew that. But did she want to really risk her most important friendship just because she was overwhelmed and found a bunch of stories, which might not even be true, appealing?

As if reading her mind Vanessa added, "Obviously I don't want to ruin our friendship, because you're really important to me, but that's also why I'm doing this, and I think our friendship could be even more amazing if it came with sexy benefits."

Ashley let out a deep sigh and then asked, "What if I don't like it?"

"Then we'll stop. I promise." Vanessa said firmly, "But I really think you'd like it Ash."

"How can you be so sure?" Ashley asked softly.

"Because I did, even though I wasn't sure at first." Vanessa said softly, "And you didn't exactly seem grossed out when I was telling you about hooking up with the other Ashley and stuff."

"I wasn't." Ashley admitted.

"Then why not take the chance? Vanessa asked, "What's the worst that can happen? You don't like it, and then things are awkward between us for a few weeks? So what? We'll both get super busy, and next time we see each other it will be like nothing happened. If you don't like it, and I'm pretty sure you will."

"I..." Ashley began.

"And I'm not proposing here." Vanessa continued, "We don't have to treat this is a big deal. Well, it is, but there are no strings here. No commitments. Just two girls having fun."

"I'm..." Ashley tried to start again.

"You don't even have to do anything. I'll do all the work, I promise. Just-" Vanessa was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips.

The kiss was brief, but lasted long enough to take both girls breath away, the two of them just staring at each other for a minute or two before Ashley softly smiled, "What happened to us? We used to be Disney girls for God sakes. We made a living being sweet and innocent, And now... now we're talking about having sex."

"Don't Disney girls deserve to grow up? Have some fun?" Vanessa grinned.

In response Ashley smiled bashfully, which Vanessa returned and then kissed her again. This time it lasted not much longer than a minute or two, the entire world falling away and the only thing Ashley was aware of was Vanessa's lips, tongue, and her very feminine body pressed up against hers, which was different for her, and really weird, but also exciting and hot. Then what felt like hours later Vanessa moved her attention to Ashley's neck, and the blonde was amazed to learn that she was now lying on her back with her best friend on top of her, the realisation causing a soft whimper to escape her lips only for the brunette to move back up to kiss her again. Not that it was necessary, because Ashley was suddenly very, very on-board with this.

Vanessa thought that was the case, but she didn't want to take any chances. Not when she was so close to getting something she'd wanted for as long as she could remember. And yeah, she already had more than she thought she would ever have from Ashley, but Vanessa was greedy and wanted to make every last one of her dirty little fantasies about her best friend come true. Both the ones she'd had since pretty much the beginning, and the ones she never knew she wanted until the other Ashley introduced her to the wonderful world of lesbian sex, and turned her lifelong crush on her best friend into a burning need to make her hers.

Fucking all those other girls had given Vanessa the confidence she needed to make her dreams come true, however she had to play it cool. It had been hard to restrict herself and only tell Ashley half-truths, and sometimes flat out lies, as once she started she just wanted to tell her everything. But she had been holding back her whole life, and she would happily do it just a little longer if she could make every little part of Ashley hers. Besides, there was something to be said for taking her time and enjoying her conquest, Vanessa loving the way that Ashley was easy to seduce, and she loved kissing her even more, constantly switching between her friends lips and her neck for the next few minutes before making her way downwards.

To Vanessa's delight Ashley eagerly helped her take off her top and bra so she could have access to her perky little titties. Vanessa took full advantage of that by slowly kissing up one of those titties and then wrapping her mouth around one of Ashley's nipples. Ashley whimpered, gasped and moaned before Vanessa started sucking, and when she did her best friend let out the cutest little cry which made her grin around that nipple and slightly increased the suction. Then Vanessa kissed her way down that breast and up the other so she could repeat the process, soon afterwards going back and forth between Ashley's nipples and beginning to swirl her tongue around them, which got an extra positive sounds from the other girl.

As she continued getting those sounds, and Ashley seemed nice and ready for it, Vanessa did eventually move on. She lingered on the other girl's tits for maybe a little longer than necessary, but again she was just being cautious. Which seemed to pay off, as it seemed Ashley couldn't remove her shoes, socks, pants and panties fast enough. It was almost a shame, because Vanessa kind of wanted to remove Ashley's panties with her teeth, but hopefully there would be time for that later. Besides, it was hard to feel disappointed when Ashley Tisdale was naked in front of her, and unlike all those other times Vanessa didn't have to force herself not to stare and only give her friend the occasional longing glance. No, she got to look at her in all her glory.

Clearly Vanessa overdid it given that Ashley blushed and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Vanessa murmured, shaking herself out of her thoughts, "It's just that, you're so beautiful."

"Thanks." Ashley blushed even more, "You too."

"Yeah?" Vanessa grinned.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled shyly, again blushing a little as she added, "But It's not exactly fair, you know? Here I am all naked, and you're... not."

"Yeah, that is unfair." Vanessa agreed with a nod, and then grinned, "Let's see what we can do about that shall we?"

Ashley hadn't really thought through her words, and momentarily regretted them when Vanessa pulled away from her. Well, she continued to regret it as she could have been getting her pussy licked right now if she'd have just stayed quiet, but she didn't complain, or indeed say anything, as she was too dumbstruck from watching as her best friend Vanessa Hudgins slowly stripped off her clothes in front of her. Which had happened before, many times, but Ashley had never really been paying attention before, which now seemed like a crime, because although she had always known that her friend was beautiful it felt like she was truly seeing her for the first time, and it literally took her breath away.

"Wow." Ashley murmured softly, then blushed as she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

She was then rewarded for her slip up with a happy smile, quickly followed by a soft kiss and became anything but as Vanessa gently pushed her back down onto the bed. They made out for a few long minutes, and then Vanessa began repeating what she'd done before, namely kissing her way down Ashley's body while lingering on her neck and particularly her boobs. The latter was particularly long, which made Ashley whimper pathetically, because she was more than ready for some attention else where, but she just couldn't say the words. She couldn't even think. Mostly because it was hard to think at all during this overwhelming experience, although she came very close just before Vanessa finally reached her final destination.

If all the previous teasing wasn't bad enough Vanessa pause when she reached that destination and looked up at her with a wicked little smile which for a second Ashley thought might make her cum by itself. Then Vanessa finally pressed her face in between Ashley's thighs, stuck out her tongue and slid it slowly over the blonde's pussy, causing Ashley to let out a cry of pure joy. That first lick was long, slow and travelled all the way from the bottom of her sex up to the top, Vanessa then repeating the process, making Ashley not only cry out but moan, groan, whimper and gasp in pleasure as for the first time in her life another girl went down on her.

Her best friend! Her best friend was going down on her! Her best friend who was a girl! A girl was going down on her! Vanessa! Oh God, her best female friend Vanessa Hudgens, a girl she grew up doing Disney movies with was now licking her pussy and Ashley was loving every second of it. God, she never wanted it to stop. She wanted Vanessa to lick her forever. Yes, regardless of the consequences Ashley desperately wanted her best female friend Vanessa Hudgins to lick her pussy just like this for all eternity. Well, maybe she could show her clit a little more attention, but right now that was a tiny nit-pick, otherwise Ashley felt like she was in heaven.

Vanessa also felt like she was in heaven. She also briefly thought it could be better, like if she and Ashley were in a 69 or the other Ashley was licking her pussy at the same time she worshipped her favourite Ashley's cunt, but that was just a sign that she had been spoilt with all the sex she'd been having lately. To her credit despite how tempting it was to get lost in those fantasies Vanessa was able to concentrate on the task at hand. Although she didn't deserve too much credit for that, as this was one of her biggest fantasies come true. And perhaps the most important one she was going to try to fulfilled tonight, because if she got this right she'd be able to talk Ashley into anything. Or at least that's what Vanessa was hoping.

It certainly helped that Ashley was responding so positively to all the gentle touches that Vanessa was giving her. It wasn't surprising considering her face was between her legs and she was now gently licking Ashley's pussy. And after all that positive reaction to the build-up it would have really hurt Vanessa's feelings if she was forced to stop now. Sadly that was a real possibility, as Ashley could freak out. But so far she had been more open to this than Vanessa had dared to dream back before she had met Ashley Benson. Now though Ashley Tisdale was naked before her and moaning, groaning, gasping and crying out in pure pleasure with every stroke of her tongue.

Which was good, because Vanessa never wanted to pull her face away from between Ashley's legs. Yes, screw her own selfish desires, Vanessa just wanted to spend the rest of her life making her best friend feel good. Well, maybe there was a little selfishness to it. See, ever since the other Ashley introduced her Vanessa had become a little bit addicted to licking pussy, and this was easily the tastiest twat she'd ever sampled. Sure, Vanessa was obviously biased, but hopefully she would be able to talk Ashley into letting her friends sampled this tasty treat for themselves so they could see just how yummy her best friend's pussy was. In the meantime, Vanessa was very much going to enjoy having Ashley all to herself.

Part of that was wrapping her mouth around Ashley's entrance so that she would be able to get every drop of that precious cream which was now flowing out of her friend. Yes, licking up that honey wasn't enough any more, Vanessa needed to make sure it went right down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. Of course the downside to this was she knew it would pushed them closer to the end of this wonderful act. Although that was also an upside, as Vanessa couldn't wait to taste Ashley's cum. Especially as she knew it would somehow be even more yummy than her regular pussy juice, if her experience with other girls was anything to go by. And of course, she was really, really looking forward to hearing Ashley begging her to make her cum.

Ashley was almost overwhelmed by the need for that, but everything she was feeling was so overwhelming she still didn't want it to end. And if that meant enduring some almost painful pleasure she was willing to do it, and more. Although it also meant she had to stare up at the ceiling and desperately try and prevent herself from closing her eyes, which only intensified her feelings of ecstasy, or looking down at her best friend nestled in between her legs which had the same results. Only that was more intense, because Ashley still couldn't believe Vanessa was doing this to her. That she could have done this to her before. That they could have been doing this all along.

It was almost painful to think she could have been experiencing this pleasure but hadn't because she was too afraid to try it, or because Vanessa was too chicken shit to seduce her. Yes, apparently Ashley was easy to seduce, at least for Vanessa, and in that moment Ashley dearly wished her best friend had done it much sooner. And yeah, this was on her too, because apparently Vanessa would have been equally easy to seduce for her. However Ashley hadn't known she liked girls. But now she knew, and she fully intended to make up for lost time. Yes, Ashley didn't care what she had to say or do, she would experience this again. And perhaps more importantly, at least for now, she would convince her best friend to make her cum.

Soon after the pleasure became literally painful Ashley whimpered, "Please Vanessa, make me cum. I need to cum. Please? Fuck me and make me cum. Please, mmmmm, I don't care what you have to do, just do it. Oooooooooh fuck, I'll do anything if you make me cum. Anything! Please Vanessa, I OH GOD! OH FUCK! OHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCK ME VANESSA, FUCK ME! FUCK ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SHIT!"

Perhaps Ashley should have been worried by the fact that as soon as she promised to do anything Vanessa gave her exactly what she wanted, but honestly she was too busy cumming to care about that or anything else. All that mattered was the incredible climax which shot through her body the second Vanessa slammed her tongue as deep inside her as it would go, Ashley's eyes going wide as she threw her head back to let out the loudest scream of the night. She then continued screaming incoherently as she was rocked by the most powerful orgasm of her life, which was somehow followed by another, and another, and another.

She'd heard women could have multiple orgasms, but Ashley hadn't thought it was actually possible until Vanessa proved it was. For that she would be forever grateful to her best friend, and in the few moments that she could actually think coherently, which were few and far between, Ashley promised herself she really would do anything Vanessa wanted. Because no matter what it was, it would be worth it, and she owed it to her wonderful best friend for making her feel like this. Yes, Ashley was determined to somehow return the favour, which was her last coherent thought for a while as she became completely mindless from the ecstasy she was feeling.

Vanessa was also mindless for a while as finally having Ashley Tisdale's girl cum hit her taste-buds completely overwhelmed her. Luckily she had plenty of experience now and as a result her body switched to autopilot, quickly removing her tongue from Ashley's cunt so she could concentrate on swallowing the heavenly liquid. Not that there was much swallowing required, as Ashley's cum pretty much squirted straight down her throat and into her belly were it belonged, and the only reason Vanessa got a good taste was because there was plenty of it. Then when Ashley's orgasm began to subside Vanessa's tongue pretty much shoved itself right back into Ashley's pussy and actually succeeded in fucking her briefly before repeating the process.

When Vanessa became accustomed to this heaven she smiled with blissful happiness at finally being able to make her best friend Ashley Tisdale cum in her mouth. And that somehow it was better than she'd ever dreamt. Although that wasn't that surprising, as previous experience with girls told her that was true, but still Ashley's responses to everything she was doing was just so positive, which was the best thing about this. No, the best thing about this was it almost guaranteed this wouldn't be a one time thing. That they would do this again. That she would be allowed to tongue fuck her favourite Ashley again. And maybe she would even be able to do anything to her, just like her friend had unwittingly promised.

Desperately wanting to ensure that Vanessa made Ashley cum as hard and as frequently as possible. She wanted to just stick to using her mouth and tongue for that, but they both got tired, and Vanessa knew that she had to pull out all the stops to make sure all her dreams came true. So reluctantly she moved her mouth upwards to wrap tightly around Ashley's clit and then pushed first one and then two fingers inside of her friend's welcoming twat. Vanessa then began switching between fingering and tongue fucking Ashley, getting at least the majority of the heavenly cream in the process, although a good amount ended up on her face, at least some of which she would get later, and would only make what they did next that much more fun.

Maybe Vanessa should have fucked Ashley into unconsciousness and called it a night. It would have been the selfless thing to do, and there was definitely something to be said for not pushing her luck. But Vanessa just couldn't help herself, there was one thing she desperately wanted, and she couldn't help at least try to get it. So when she sensed Ashley was nearing unconsciousness Vanessa slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, bought her friend down from her high and then pulled her way up her body to press her lips to hers. To her delight Ashley didn't hesitate to kiss back, even pushing her tongue into Vanessa's mouth so she could get a really good taste of her own cum and pussy cream. Which was definitely promising for the future, although it had little to do with what Vanessa wanted right now.

Ashley assumed that Vanessa would just want her to return the favour, so it seemed a good idea to test the waters by kissing Vanessa back. Besides, she desperately wanted to thank her for the ecstasy she had just given her, and kissing her seemed like such a small thing, even though it proved difficult given how exhausted she felt right now. The kissing somewhat helped with that, as did tasting herself, which Ashley had never done before but like with everything else she found it bizarrely enjoyable, at least in this context. Especially as Vanessa's equally naked body was pressing down on top of hers, and she could feel just how wet her best friend was from everything they had done, but probably particularly from eating her out, which was an incredibly thrilling thought.

When she finally broke the kiss Vanessa asked huskily, "Did you mean it?"

"Huh?" Ashley frowned, and hoarsely added, "What?"

"Did you mean it when you said you'd do anything?" Vanessa clarified.

"Oh." Ashley blushed slightly, "Yes."

Vanessa hesitated briefly, then asked, "Have you ever tried anal?"

"What? No, gross." Ashley replied automatically, before her eyes went wide, "What? Really?"

"Yeah." Vanessa replied sheepishly.

After a pause Ashley pushed, "With a finger or..."

"With a strap-on." Vanessa clarified, quickly adding when she saw the look on her friend's face, "I know that might sound scary, but nothing made Ashley Benson cum harder then when I fucked her up the butt with a strap-on. Or the other PLLs. And God Ash, have you seen your ass? It's like it was made to be fucked. It's... it's perfect. And like the most fuck-able thing ever. So please Ashley, give me your ass cherry. You didn't think you'd like girl on girl so much, and it totally just made you cum so hard you almost forgot your name. Don't lie, the proof of it is all over my face. And I think... I know I could do the same if you give me your ass. So please, do this for me Ash. I'll do anything if you just give this a try for me."

If she was being truly honest with herself Ashley figured she would always try anal, but it would be with her husband, or someone she was sure was the one. Even then only if they pushed her for it, but now she was genuinely considering doing something she had always considered gross and weird, and they weren't even dating. But this was more than that. This was her best friend, Vanessa. She couldn't imagine loving anyone more, especially after what Vanessa had just done for her, which definitely should be rewarded. And besides, she had promised Vanessa, and more importantly herself, that she would do anything her best friend wanted because of those incredible orgasms.

So against her better judgement Ashley cautiously murmured, "If, if I wanna stop-"

"We'll stop. I promise." Vanessa swore gleefully, "And I'll spend like an hour making sure you're totally ready for it."

Ashley bit her lip and then blushed, "And, and you'll be gentle."

"Absolutely." Vanessa quickly agreed.

"And you won't tell anyone about this." Ashley pushed.

Vanessa hesitated, and then clarified, "If when I'm done with your cute little butt hole, you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. But, the thing is Ash, I think you will. I think you'll want me to tell my friends all about the fun we had tonight, so they can fuck you too. Ooooooh yeah, when I'm done with you you're going to want to meet my new friends, and you'll want me to tell them all about what we did tonight, so they can do it to you."

Blushing even more at that Ashley admitted, "Maybe. I mean, I... I'd like them to eat my pussy, and maybe I'd even enjoy eating theirs, after some time eating yours. But, up the butt? I can't see myself doing that more than once. But I'd do just about anything for you, especially after making me cum like that."

"Oh Ashley, you don't have to worry, because I'm about to make you cum like that again.." Vanessa promised with a wicked grin, "Oh yeah, I'm going to make you cum so hard when I take your virgin ass that will become a total anal slut, desperate for cock in her tight little butt."

Again blushing Ashley slowly turned over onto all fours, grumbling as she did so, "Yeah, right. You're just lucky I love you."

"I love you too." Vanessa grinned, becoming a mindless statue for a few long seconds as Ashley presented her beautiful bubble butt to her and she became completely lost in the idea that she would finally get to butt fuck her best friend, eventually adding dreamily as she reached down to stroke those amazing cheeks, "And I love this ass."

If it wasn't for how giddily happy this was all making the woman who just made her cum so hard that Ashley would have probably protested. Hell, she would never have even considered giving up her butt cherry. But it did, and suddenly Ashley found herself on all fours, just waiting for her best friend Vanessa to take her anal virginity. God, how was this happening to her? Oh yeah, the incredible lesbian sex. Well, at least Vanessa had promised to take plenty of time to prepare her. Although maybe too much time, because there was a long pause between when she turned over and when Vanessa finally touched her, and when she did it was just to massage her butt cheeks like she was in some weird massage parlour. Then all of a sudden Vanessa leaned down and pressed a kiss to her ass.

"Oh my God!" Ashley exclaimed in surprise, and then giggled as Vanessa began covering both cheeks in kisses. She was just about to tease that her friend was now officially an ass kisser when Vanessa pulled her cheeks apart, pressed her tongue against her taint and then slowly push it upwards, sliding over her most private hole and working its way up her ass crack, before repeating the process, causing Ashley to cry out loudly, "Oh my God! OH GOD! Oh God. Vanessa? Oh fuck! You're licking my ass! I can't believe you're licking my little ass hole!"

"Shhhhhh, relax baby." Vanessa said softly, "Trust me, natural lube is always the best. And more fun."

Then Vanessa pushed her face deep in between her cheeks and then really started to go to town on her butt hole, causing Ashley to cry out and swear again. It certainly wasn't Ashley's idea of fun, at least when it came to giving a rim job. That was definitely something she'd never considered doing, and would have probably said no even if that's what Vanessa had asked for. But receiving one? Well, it wasn't her tongue touching an ass hole. And she had to admit, it felt kind of good. Twisted and really wrong, but good. And Vanessa clearly knew what she was doing, which was a good sign for things to come. But also a bad thing, because Ashley didn't want to be a anal slut, and she was now very worried that Vanessa was going to turn her into one with ease.

Vanessa had wanted that for a very long time, and was determined to get it. But she was also determined to give Ashley the best rim job possible. Partly so Ashley could embrace her destiny as an anal slut, and most importantly her anal slut, but mostly because she just loved eating ass and she wanted to make Ashley feel good. Which was why she slowly began zoning in on that tiny little hole, making her licks smaller and smaller until she was only licking Ashley's ass hole. She then swirled her tongue around that little hole, and wrapped her mouth around it so she could occasionally suck it as well as lick it. Finally, she began trying to push her tongue inside.

Even though Vanessa had doubted that Ashley was telling the truth earlier she was very grateful for confirmation in the form of her she yelling at the tip of her tongue into her best friend's tight little butt hole. It would have broken her heart if someone else had gotten to Ashley's tightest of holes first, and Vanessa was on cloud nine with the knowledge she was about to become the one to pop this precious cherry. But again she was determined to give a thorough rim job, so she let go of the butt cheeks she'd been holding apart throughout so she could spend a few glorious minutes smothering herself in Ashley's ass while getting down to some serious butt munching. As she did that Vanessa brought her hand up to rub Ashley's pussy, partly to increase her friends pleasure, but mostly to prepare her for what she did next.

Namely kind of take Ashley's anal cherry with her finger, both girls crying out as she pushed it into her, the difference being that Vanessa actually spoke some words, "Oh God Ash, you have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Which of course only made Ashley whimper, although as with the other sounds out of her mouth there was pleasure mixed in with the embarrassment, and she never told Vanessa to stop, but even when she started violating her with her finger. In fact she continued moaning in pure pleasure from the beginning of the rim job to the moment Vanessa pushed the tip of her finger into Ashley's ass hole, and even that was mostly pleasure, even when Vanessa pushed her finger up to the knuckle and her friend's tight little ass. Which definitely confirmed it, Ashley was an anal virgin, and Vanessa was about to introduce her to the joys of butt sex.

Of course to do that she had to retrieve her strap-on dildo from its hiding place, and despite her earlier words cover it with a little lube just to make absolutely sure Ashley would enjoy this. But then Vanessa quickly returned to her friend's side and that only reinserted her finger to a positive result but managed to add a second, pushing those fingers this way and that to make sure Ashley was nice and ready to be sodomised. Maybe Vanessa should have added a third, but at that point she just couldn't wait anymore. She physically needed to take Ashley's ass, otherwise she was going to do something she regretted, like shove her dick straight up her best friend's virgin butt the second she pulled her fingers out of her.

Still, Vanessa couldn't help but take advantage of this situation, and make sure she had the best view possible for this, "Ashley, could you do something for me? Spread your cheeks. I, I know how it sounds, but it really will help you relax, and it would be so hot for me. Oh God yes Ash, mmmmmm, show me that pretty little virgin butt. You really are the best friend ever for giving me this precious gift. And I promise, mmmmmm, I'm about to make you feel so good. Even better than I did before. In fact, I'm going to make you love this so much that not only will you be a total anal whore, but you'll want to be my total anal whore. Mmmmmm, that's it baby, relax for me. Relax and give me that sexy little ass of yours."

Ashley blushed but did what she was told, pressing her face down to the bed sheets and slowly reaching back to spread her ass cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was exposing herself in such a lewd way to her best friend. Then again Ashley couldn't believe she had willingly done half the things that she had done with Vanessa tonight. This was definitely on top of the list though, and when Vanessa pulled her fingers out of her butt and replace them with her strap-on dildo Ashley initially flinched in fear. But Vanessa immediately pausing and cooing softly reminded Ashley if she was going to do this with anyone she wanted it to be with her best friend, so she forced herself to relax and stay that way as the other girl began slowly stretching her ass hole.

Feeling something knocking on her back door and then beginning to force it's way inside was scary, but when the time came Ashley had to admit there was a certain thrill to doing something so perverse. That was especially true for when her virgin back hole stretched wide enough for Vanessa's dildo to slide through it and into her before now never violated butt, meaning that her best friend had officially taken her ass cherry. Which of course made her cry out and flinch in pain, but the pain faded surprisingly quickly and left only a perverted thrill behind it, mostly because her awesome best friend stayed perfectly still and allowed Ashley to get used to the feeling of having something in her ass.

The pain returned when Vanessa eventually pushed forward again, but it was nowhere near as strong as before. If anything it was more of a discomfort, which was more or less overwhelmed by the mental pleasure of having the most private hole on her body not only being violated, but by another girl with a strap-on. Her best friend, who she loved dearly, Vanessa Hudgens was stuffing a strap-on cock up her ass, and Ashley started desperately telling herself it was only who this was, and the fact that she was a girl, which was the reason why it was feeling so good. Because that reason was embarrassing enough, but the alternative was unthinkable.

However shortly after the sodomy officially started Ashley would realise the alternative was almost certainly true, which made her whimper and even cry into the bed sheets. Which she would have been mad at Vanessa for not noticing, but as they were drowned out by loud moans of pleasure she supposed it was forgivable. Besides, she was desperately trying to avoid any sound coming out of her mouth, because she feared it would be of enjoyment. Or worse she would beg for more, because her rectum relaxed embarrassingly quickly, which could only mean one thing. She was an up the butt girl. Oh God, she was a girl who actually liked it up the butt, and Ashley had no idea how she was going to live with the shame of that. Especially if she begged for more like she almost certainly would.

Vanessa vividly remembered anally violating Ashley Benson for the first time. For so long it had been her favourite memory, even over butt fucking all those other girls. It was special to her, and always would be. But that had been forever replaced as her favourite memory the second she had started pushing her cock into Ashley Tisdale's perfect ass. She knew it would be, but during the slow invasion, and the wonderful moment she officially took her best friend's butt cherry, Vanessa was terrified that Ashley would freak out and force it to stop, and she was no longer sure she could. No, she had to convince Ashley to let her finish, because she could no longer stand the idea of not literally owning Ashley Tisdale's ass. Simply popping her anal cherry wasn't enough, she needed to make this perfect ass hers, and Ashley her butt slut.

So Vanessa went slow, slower than with any other girl she'd ever anally taken, and perhaps slower than was necessary, and as a result Ashley didn't offer up a word of protest as Vanessa stuffed her rectum full of strap-on cock. Then something weird happened. The moment her thighs came to rest against Ashley's ass cheeks, meaning that she had buried her cock within her best friend's butt and without a shadow of a doubt robbed her of her anal virginity, Ashley let out a little cry of pleasure. Or maybe that was her? Yes, it had to be her. After all, this was the moment she had been waiting for, for months or maybe even her entire life, and the alternative was just absurd.

Then after a long pause Vanessa started slowly pulling her hips back and then pushing them forwards, pumping the dildo in and out of Ashley's ass hole for the first time. Which caused Ashley to whimper in disappointment as the dick left her rectum, and then moan loudly in approval as it was returned to her hot little ass. For a moment Vanessa just blinked in amazement, then she grinned wickedly and slowly repeated the process, officially beginning to give her best friend Ashley Tisdale her first ever butt fucking. Which would have been enough to be an easy highlight of her life, but it was better than she ever imagined because despite an obvious attempt to hide it Ashley started moaning in pleasure right from the beginning.

After their first time together the other Ashley had claimed she had loved anal right from the start, that the moment she lost her back door virginity she knew she was always meant to be a total ass whore. At the time Vanessa had rolled her eyes and laughed, because while it made for an incredibly hot story there could be no way it was true. But her Ashley clearly loved this that much. Her Ashley was a total ass whore! And she was totally going to be her ass whore. Vanessa promised herself that. Well, she had promised herself that before, because again Ashley's ass was made for fucking and should be rightfully hers, but now she was more determined than ever to make her dream of turning her best friend into her personal anal slave come true.

Ashley had actually given up on trying to hide just how much she was enjoying being ass fucked, because it obviously hadn't been working. She tried to tell herself that was just because Vanessa was an amazing ass fucker, however as much as she tried to believe it they both knew it wasn't true. Well, Vanessa was an amazing ass fucker, as proven by the way she effortlessly loosened Ashley's anal walls and had her desperate to beg for more. So Ashley liked to tell herself she had been screwed anyway. But the truth was Vanessa had been right, her butt was made for fucking. Ashley knew that now. There was no other way to explain her enjoying anal sex right from the start.

The reason she was still grinding her teeth and digging her fingernails into her butt cheeks was because she was desperate to cling onto an ounce of her dignity. Ideally by causing Vanessa just lose her patients and give her the deep hard anal pounding that Ashley desperately wanted to receive, and that Vanessa obviously wanted to give her. Although honestly at this point Ashley would just settle for not begging like a total whore for as long as she possibly could. So she held back the urge until it became literally painful, then closed her eyes, tried to make peace with the fact that she really was an ass whore, and then started shamelessly begging for what she so desperately needed.

"Harder! Mmmmmm, please fuck me harder!" Ashley whimpered, before she really got into the begging, desperately trying to tell Vanessa what she thought she wanted to hear, "Fuck my ass! Fuck my tight little ass hole! Ass fuck me hard and make me a little ass whore. Please Vanessa, you promised! Mmmmm, you promised to turn me into a total anal slut, oooooooh, and I think you kind of have , but you need to finish the job. You need to make me cum. Ohhhhhhh fuck, if you make me cum we can totally do this again. Whenever you want! Oh yeah, fuck me hard and make me your little anal slut. Yeahhhhhh, don't just make me an ass whore, make me your ass whore. Please Vanessa, make me your personal ass whore. Fuck me in the ass hard and deep until I need it like need oxygen. Ooooooh, make me crave your cock baby. Make me crave it. Mmmmm, fuck my ass so good that I'm craving it night and day, until I'm nothing but your butt sex loving lesbian slave!"

"My bitch?" Vanessa pushed, "Will you be my bitch?"

"Yes!" Ashley quickly agreed, "I'll be your bitch! I'll so be your bitch! I'll be whatever you want me to be, just make me cum."

"Then prove it. Go on all fours and start riding this dick like the little anal loving bitch you are." Vanessa ordered sternly, and then when Ashley did as she was told grinned wickedly and told her, "Mmmmm yeahhhh, prove to me that you want to be my little lesbian ass whore, mmmmmm, with a butt that was made for fucking. Prove that you want to be my butt slut, my ass whore, anal slave and whatever else I want to call you, because you're just so desperate to cum like a bitch with a nice big dick up your sexy little ass! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, that's it Ashley, become mine. Oh Gosh Ash, you have no idea how long I've wanted this, and now I finally have you right where I want you. Now you're finally mine. Now I finally own your fucking ass hole bitch! Ooooooh, and I'm going to use it however, and whenever, and wherever I want! Because you are mine! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck! All mine!

Without hesitation Ashley lifted herself up onto all fours and started thrusting back against Vanessa's big ass taming cock. She had to start off with a slow and steady rhythm, but she quickly worked herself up to something much more powerful than Vanessa had been giving her and soon Ashley could feel her orgasm rushing towards her. It didn't matter that Vanessa was now completely still, or that she had totally humiliated her. All that mattered was she was finally going to cum, Ashley giving up what little was left of her dignity as she moaned, whimpered and gasped in pure pleasure as she got closer and closer to the edge of her climax.

Perhaps ironically the thing that finally triggered it was that Vanessa finally start to ass fucked her again, Ashley letting out her loudest cry so far as her best friend suddenly gave her ass a hard thrust which sent her crashing over the edge of the most powerful climax of her life. As it was raising through her Vanessa started picking up her pace, triggering equally powerful orgasms which introduced Ashley to a mindless animal, slamming herself back against the new owner of her ass hole. Ashley might not have meant her words before, because she was so desperate to cum she would have said anything, but now every word was the gospel truth, and her last coherent thought for a while was that she hoped that Vanessa meant it, and that now her ass belonged to her.

Vanessa had meant every word, because this was the plan all along. To make Ashley's ass hers. To make her inner circle hers. Oh yes, Vanessa thought with a smile, she like that, and planned to tell it to Ashley. She was also ashamed she hadn't thought of it sooner. After all, what better way than to celebrate the end of the filming of Inner Circle them by destroying Ashley's inner circle? Yes, Vanessa bet the camera crew which followed them around today, and the executives at E, would never in a million years think that after that documentary Vanessa Hudgens bent Ashley Tisdale over and popped her anal virginity, violating that tight little circle, ramming her inner depths like never before, and forever turning her best friend into her personal ass whore.

More importantly they wouldn't guess that after today this would be Ashley's life. Constantly bending over whenever Vanessa wanted. Being her little anal slut. Pimping out her most private hole to her friends, co-workers and maybe even her bodyguards just for fun. Oh yes, it might take a little convincing, but Vanessa like the idea of sitting back and watching as one by one her big musclebound bodyguards butt fucked her best friend and filled her rectum full of their cum. Maybe she'd even suck it out of Ashley's ass hole. Or make Ashley shit it out and then drink it. Perhaps that could be a new party trick, before letting her friends use her personal ass whore. Most of all, Vanessa wanted to let her Spring Breakers's co-stars, which had introduced her to this fun in the first place, have they're shot with her bitch's butt.

Before those fantasies could become a reality Vanessa needed to follow the plan through and make sure Ashley came so hard and frequently that there would never be a single doubt in her mind that she was hers. Luckily thanks to Ashley again having an ass which was literally made for fucking, her Spring Breakers's co-stars, and Ashley slamming back against her like a wild animal it was probably the easiest thing she'd ever had to do. The only problem was that all this mental stimulation combined with the stimulator inside the harness bashing against her clit ensured that Vanessa came a lot too, and while it wasn't as much or as hard as Ashley it was still incredibly satisfying, and incredibly draining.

Even though there was nothing Vanessa wanted more than to butt fuck her best friend Ashley Tisdale forever she just didn't have the strength or the stamina for that. No one did, and she had to be satisfied by simply giving a good attempt, and a lot of orgasms along the way. She also had Ashley collapsing faced down in exhaustion, the only thing keeping her lower half in the air being Vanessa holding tightly to her hips, which Vanessa chose to take as a good sign. Plus it meant in that moment Ashley was literally nothing but an ass for Vanessa to fuck, which allowed her to push them both into at least one more climax each before she finally stopped.

Ashley was barely aware of Vanessa stopping and then beginning to pull her dick out of her ass. When more than usual was removed Ashley whimpered as in her delirious state she thought Vanessa was about to deliver an extra powerful thrust. Instead the entire dildo was yanked from her brutalised butt hole, causing her to cry out and then whimper in a mixture of surprise and disappointment that the fun was over. She then whimpered yet again as Vanessa pulled her cheeks apart and exposed her gaped opened back hole. If she had more energy Ashley would have definitely complained, because her ass hole felt like it resembled the Grand Canyon right now and it was embarrassing. Although it had nothing compared to what came next.

"Wow, your butt hole looks so cute when it's gaped! Mmmmm, I knew it would." Vanessa giggled as she let go of her cheeks and shuffled down beside her. Then all of a sudden her face became uncharacteristically stern as she ordered, "Now be a good little ass whore and suck my cock clean."

That woke Ashley up, and she lifted her head out of the bed sheets and exclaimed, "Ewww..."

She was going to say more, about how ass to mouth was gross and disgusting, and she would never ever do something so vile. However that monster ass fucking and the fact that her ass was now gaping open made her feel so submissive and weak, and right now Vanessa looked so strong and dominant, and above all else Ashley desperately wanted to know the joy of having the other girl's big cock in her ass again. So to her disbelief she found herself initially opening her mouth to say something, but after a long pause she just closed it, lowered her gaze, and then lowered her head to Vanessa's crotch. She then screwed up her face, closed her eyes and leaned her head forward so she could wrap her lips around the strap-on cock which had just wrecked her rectum.

What was even more shocking than her actions was the fact that she almost instantly moaned in pure pleasure. She, she actually liked the taste of her own ass. And not just like it, she instantly loved it. Needed it. Craved it. Yes, Ashley instantly wanted more, and after a few long seconds of savouring the flavour began frantically bobbing her head up and down Vanessa's dildo. Which in turn made Vanessa laugh with wicked delight, reached down and started gently stroking Ashley's long blonde hair while giving her the type of verbal encouragement which made Ashley blushed furiously in embarrassment, and yet crave more, and tell Vanessa that by looking up at her lovingly.

"Oh God, you love it! Right from the start? Fuck Ash, you really were made for this. Mmmmmm, and now you're mine. Gosh, I can't believe you're mine. Finally!" Vanessa said, "Oh Gosh Ash, I'm going to take such good care of you. I swear. I'll butt fuck you every single day I can, oh Gosh, even move my schedule around if I have too, just so I can have some of that sweet ass again. And I'll teach you to eat pussy, and ass, mmmmmm, maybe spank you when you're naughty, and most of all just constantly fuck you up the ass. Oooooh yeah, I'm gonna pound your ass all the time, and make you suck my cock clean once I'm done thoroughly gaping you, and oh, pimp you out to all of my friends. Yeahhhhh, Selena has to get a piece of this ass! Mmmmm, Rachel too. Ohhhhh, and who knows, maybe even the other Ashley will strap on one for once just to get a piece of your hot butt. Ooooooohhhhhhh, whatever it takes to make sure you remember you're mine. That you're my personal ass whore and I own your sexy little ass!"

That shouldn't have been appealing, but Ashley was so broken in that moment she found herself hoping that Vanessa meant every word of it. From the look and sound of it she did, which was good, because in that moment Ashley was nothing but her good little ass whore. More importantly her good little ass to mouth whore, something Ashley felt she proved as she shoved more and more of the dildo down her windpipe, eventually deep throating the entire length. Which was impressive, as she never sucked a cock nearly this big before, making her amazed that it had all fit up her butt. Joyfully it was true, which she was reminded of soon afterwards as Vanessa proceeded to ass fuck her over and over again until they became completely unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Ashley Tisdale or Vanessa Hudgens or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ashley Tisdale groaned as she slowly returned to consciousness. The first thing she was really aware of was that her ass hurt. Like, a lot. Which was weird, until memories of last night came rushing back to her, her eyes opened wide with shock and a tiny squeak escaped her lips, followed by a whimper. She'd fucked Vanessa last night. Well, more like Vanessa had fucked her. God, her best friend Vanessa Hudgens had seduced her with ease, ate her pussy, popped her anal cherry and then spent the rest of the night relentlessly ramming her ass through orgasm after orgasm. Even now, hours later, Ashley could feel her butt hole hadn't fully closed, and she wasn't sure it ever would.

For a moment she was angry about that, and that her best friend had seduced her into such a twisted and forbidden act, and she was especially mad when she turned over to look at her, even that slight movement making the pain worse. But then she just kept remembering those incredible climaxes, and suddenly she was looking down at the sleeping body of Vanessa, and her breath was taken away. She had always known her best friend was beautiful, but somehow she had never truly known it until this moment. Not even last night could compare, because Vanessa just looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. And ironically innocent, which was almost laughable given what they had done last night.

When they had finally gone to sleep after hours of butt sex Vanessa had spooned her, Ashley remembering feeling so safe and loved in those arms. She missed that feeling now, but Vanessa rolling off her in the middle of the night gave Ashley a chance to do something she'd wanted to do last night, namely return the favour. Not fuck Vanessa's ass. Ashley wasn't sure she had that in her. Maybe someday, but she was pretty sure given just how hard she had cum, and how natural it all felt, that she was a pure bottom. Vanessa had said as much, and had made it very clear she wanted Ashley to be her bitch, which was now something Ashley very much wanted.

Luckily there was another, arguably more obvious, way for Ashley to return the favour, and at least try and make Vanessa feel half as good as she had made her feel last night. Which was of course to go down on her. Which was very scary, as Ashley hadn't done it before, but at the very least she knew from receiving head how to get things started, and wake Vanessa up in the best way possible. From there, she was sure Vanessa would give her some advice on how to proceed. So after a few long minutes of just staring at the other girl's beauty Ashley grinned mischievously and disappeared underneath the bed sheets, only pressing a few gentle kisses to the naked flesh in front of her as she descended Vanessa's body, not wanting to wake her friend up before she found her groove.

Vanessa returned to consciousness with a groan a few minutes later. Initially she smiled as she recognised the sensation she was feeling for what it was, but then Vanessa opened her eyes and saw a pretty blonde head between her legs and automatically concluded that it was Ashley Benson waking her up for yet another round of passionate butt sex. Which actually made Vanessa threw her head back, her close her eyes again and whimper with disappointment. Immediately she regretted it, as she didn't want to make Ashley think she wasn't grateful, but she'd been having this wonderfully vivid dream where she finally seduced Ashley Tisdale. And not only seduced her, but took her anal virginity and then pounded her perfect ass all night long.

Hearing that sound of disappointment Ashley lifted her head and nervously asked, "Is, is everything okay?"

Opening her eyes wide and looking down between her legs to see her dreams come true Vanessa whimpered, "Ashley?"

"Because it's my first time. So if I suck, I could-" Ashley said quickly, although she didn't get very far before Vanessa grabbed her face and pulled her up into a deep kiss.

So as not to pull Ashley to far Vanessa sat up just before shoving her tongue down her best friend's throat, before breaking the kiss and grinning, "I can't believe you're really here. Doing, that."

Even though she blushed Ashley felt more confident now, and even sounded as she teased, "Want me to stop?"

"No!" Vanessa said quickly, before forcing herself to add, "I mean, if you want to... I guess. I mean, we can do something else. I mean-"

"I don't want to do anything else." Ashley confessed with a shy smile.

"Yeah?" Vanessa grinned.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled again, before admitting, "At least not right now. I mean, I'd love you to fuck me again, but right now, this is good. It's just... maybe you could give me some pointers? Being experienced and all."

"I could do that." Vanessa grinned.

There was then a slightly awkward pause before Ashley leaned forward to press her lips against Vanessa's again, this kiss sadly brief, before the blonde lowered her head in between the brunette's legs and started licking her pussy with the same gentle laps as before. That wonderful pleasure, and more importantly the knowledge of who was giving it to her, causing Vanessa to cry out softly in pleasure, grabbed the back of Ashley's head and then slowly lower herself back down so she was lying on her back again. Lying on her back with Ashley Tisdale between her legs and licking her pussy like the eager little first timer she was.

Which was so overwhelming at first that Vanessa completely forgot about Ashley's request to give her some pointers. Then when she did remember Vanessa chose to just stay silent for quite a while, as there was just something so endearing about the cautious and nervous licking that Ashley was giving her. Especially as all other girls she had been with before now had been experienced pussy lickers. Even Rachel had fucked girls before Spring Breakers, leaving Vanessa as the most inexperienced member of the cast when it came to girl on girl fun. Now she was the experienced one, corrupting her innocent friend and hopefully turning her into a cunt craving lesbian slut.

Of course as much as Vanessa was really enjoying what Ashley was doing to her it soon became pretty clear that her friend was becoming worried, or just annoyed at her silence. Which was pretty crazy, considering Vanessa was moaning and whimpering in pure pleasure the entire time. Okay, a lot of that was the mental pleasure of finally having her best friend Ashley Tisdale do this to her, but that didn't mean that her sounds of enjoyment were fake, or even exaggerated, and Vanessa would have happily continued just like this much longer. But at the same time she desperately wanted Ashley to enjoy this, especially as Vanessa hope this will be the first of many times that her best friend would eat her pussy.

Ashley definitely didn't want this to be a one time thing. No, she wanted Vanessa to mean every word she had said last night, and more. She wanted to be Vanessa's bitch, and all those other delightfully nasty things she had said. However she needed advice. After all, she had no idea what she was doing. Well, she had some idea. The equipment certainly wasn't unfamiliar to her, she knew what she liked, and while last night had been a blur of orgasms she did remember at least some of the things Vanessa did, and she tried to do them in return. But she didn't remember enough, and she didn't know what exactly Vanessa liked, and she was just so nervous, and infuriatingly it took ages for Vanessa to finally give her some advice.

"Oh Ash, mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhh, that's so wonderful." Vanessa moaned happily, reaching down to gently stroke the long blonde hair which was between her legs, as a way to further encourage Ashley, "Ooooooooh baby, you're making me feel so good. But not so much pressure on my clit. Mmmmmm, it feels really good, but I don't want to cum yet. No, mmmmm, not with the amazing view of Ashley Tisdale in between my legs and licking my pussy like a good little submissive lesbian slut. Oh God yes Ash, just like that. Oh yeah, give the rest of my pussy plenty of attention. Yeahhhhhh, that's it Ashley, you're doing so well. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, you've got so much natural talent baby, but when I'm done with you you're going to be a first class rug muncher."

The words of encouragement were just as much appreciated as the moans, groans, whimpers, gasps and cries that Ashley had been squeezing out of Vanessa since before she was even properly awake. However shortly after she woke those sounds of enjoyment became louder, and more clear once Vanessa started talking, and Ashley was worried that her friend was exaggerating what she was feeling, which was heart-breaking. Considering the amazing pleasure that Vanessa had given her last night Ashley wanted to return the exact amount. Just trying wasn't acceptable anymore, and really that's just something Ashley had told herself to encourage her to do it.

Even though Ashley enjoyed the encouragement it was no longer necessary, as again she was determined to return the favour, and perhaps more importantly she was already addicted to the taste of Vanessa's pussy. It now seemed insane to Ashley that she had been worried she wouldn't enjoy it, but it really was like the yummiest liquid ever. Well, this and her own ass juice. Oh yes, thanks to her best friend Ashley's new favourite flavours were Vanessa's pussy cream and her own butt juice, which sent an incredible thrill straight to her core and unnecessarily gave her more to make Vanessa feel good and lick up some more of the heavenly liquid in front of her.

What Ashley listened to the most though were Vanessa's instructions, which initially she was incredibly relieved to receive, and then disappointed. The disappointment quickly faded as Ashley realised this was her chance to truly repay Vanessa by worshipping the most sensitive part of her body and really make her feel good. It also meant she got more girl cream, and the chance to savour it, which was worth its weight in gold. But as much as Ashley thoroughly enjoyed that she had a growing need to make Vanessa cum, and a few times rebelliously lingered on her friend's clit or increased the pressure and/or speed of her licks to try and encourage the other girl to give her permission to make her cum. And more importantly specific instructions on how to do so.

Vanessa knew exactly what Ashley was trying to do, and she found it rather endearing. It was something the other Ashley often did, although Vanessa was more than fine with ignoring Ashley Benson until she felt like giving the little blonde pussy slut what she wanted. She didn't feel like she had that option with this Ashley, although Vanessa still didn't give her what she wanted right away, partly to find the line between spoiling her and being cruel, but mostly just to make sure her eventual orgasms would be nice and hard. After all, she hadn't exaggerated anything so far, and Vanessa didn't want to start when it came to the end result.

Inevitably though Vanessa found herself whimpering, "More! Mmmmmm, give me more. That's it Ash, ooooooooh, linger on my clit! Lick it nice and slow, mmmmm, now just a little harder. Harder. Harder. Ohhhhhhhh Ashley, you really were born for this. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, born to eat pussy. Yes, keep doing that. Lick my clit harder! Lick my pussy, oooooooh, lick my whole pussy harder, ooooooohhhhhhh Ashley. Ashley! God Ashley, I've waited for this for so long. Dreamt of it. Fucked myself too it. Oh yeah, I fingered that little dyke cunt of mine night and daydreaming of my best friend in between my legs, and now finally here you are, worshipping my pussy like your little tongue was designed to please me. Yesssssssss, you please me so good, aaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, now let's see what that mouth can do! Oh yeah, wrap your mouth around my clit and suck it! Suck it! Fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh, suck it just like that, oh Ashley, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddd!"

With just a few instructions Ashley had Vanessa practically on the edge of orgasm, and it really wouldn't take much to push her over that edge. But again Vanessa waited, this time just for her own selfish pleasure. Not just so she could enjoy the feeling of being on the edge, but so she had time to stuff a pillow underneath her back so hopefully she could continue enjoying the heavenly view in front of her when she could no longer look down. Then Ashley looked up at her with this beautiful pleading look and Vanessa just couldn't hold back any more, both because she couldn't continued denying Ashley, and because that look was almost enough to finish her off itself.

So Vanessa forced out through her constant moaning, "Mmmmmm fuck, that's so good, yessssssss, lick my clit just like that! Oh Ash! Ashley! Fuck! Ashley please fuck me! Oh my God Ashley, ohhhhhhhhh, fuck me with your tongue. Shove your wonderful little tongue inside my cunt and make me cum! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, shove it in me and fuck me with it! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuck, shove your dyke tongue in my lezzie cunt and make me cum! Oh God, oh God, ooooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeesssssssss, fuck me, fucking tongue fuck my cunt, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss!"

If it had been one of her Spring Breakers co-stars they may have pressed their tongues to the entrance of Vanessa's pussy and left it there for a few wonderfully torturous moments, giving Vanessa plenty of chances to make it clear what she wanted. Of course being a first timer Ashley pretty much instantly slid her tongue down to her entrance and then shoved it as deep into her best friend as it would go, causing Vanessa to scream hysterically. She then got a moment to compose herself to say one more thing, either because Ashley was taking pity on her or because she was savouring the sensation of having her tongue inside her, then the tongue fucking began, rendering Vanessa completely incoherent.

The main reason for that was because it was all just too much for her and Vanessa came. She came in her best friend's mouth and all over her face, and despite initially throwing her head back to scream Vanessa spend the rest of the orgasm staring at the sight of her dreams coming true, which made this experience much more intense. It also made it easier for Ashley to push her over the edge of another climax, and another, and another, and another. It might not have been so quick and efficient as particularly the other Ashley, but it was this Ashley she always wanted, and as a result Vanessa's orgasm was way more satisfying than any she'd ever known. Well, all except at taking Ashley's ass, something Vanessa knew she would do again soon, the thought helping to push over the edge of another orgasm.

Ashley had felt a incredible sense of achievement and making Vanessa moan, whimper and cry out just from licking her pussy, but it couldn't compare with how she felt when she made her best friend scream hysterically for her, and seemingly forget how to speak. She had savoured the moment, and the feeling of Vanessa's womanhood wrapped around her tongue. It even squeezed it, which was beyond words of thrilling for Ashley. Then her best friend Vanessa Hudgens came in her mouth, and Ashley thought she was going to explode from that achievement. Or maybe just because of the taste, which was somehow even better than regular pussy cream.

She had instantly loved Vanessa's pussy juice, but her girl cum was on a whole other level, and Ashley found herself automatically pulling her tongue out of Vanessa, wrapping her mouth tightly around her best friend's entrance and desperately trying to swallow every drop of that precious liquid. Unfortunately she couldn't quite do it, but that just made Ashley even more determined to get the entire batch of girl cum that she was going to fuck out of her friend, Ashley slamming her tongue into Vanessa and then thrusting in and out until she got another creamy reward, and then the process was repeated over and over again.

It was like she was no longer herself any more, but a cum junkie who was so addicted she would do anything for her fix. Unfortunately, or should that be fortunately, the more she tried the harder she made Vanessa cum, which resulted in there being too much of that precious liquid to swallow. Which was definitely good for Vanessa, but frustrating for Ashley. And it only got worse, or better depending on the perspective, as Vanessa grabbed hold of her hair and started grinding her cunt into Ashley's face, meaning she failed to swallow even more of that yummy treat. Although it did remind her she was supposed to be returning the favour, so Ashley in turn rubbed her face into Vanessa's cunt to try and make the other girl cum harder.

Given she felt like she was being drowned with cum Ashley thought it was safe to say, or think as the case may be, that she had succeeded. Better yet, she could collect at least the majority of that cum and eat it later. Or better yet make Vanessa lick it off her face, and then kiss her. And best of all, Ashley felt like she was being marked. Or should that be baptised? Either way it was just a further sign of Vanessa making Ashley hers, a thought which made Ashley's heart flutter. Almost as much as when Vanessa pulled her up into a heated kiss, and then sure enough licked some of her own cum off of Ashley's face and then fed it to her.

After several minutes of frantic making out Vanessa broke the kiss and growled in her best friend's ear, "I need to fuck your ass!"

"Vanessa..." Ashley whimpered, and then blushed at the words, then even more as she responded, "I can't. My... my ass is so sore."

"No Ashley, I don't want to fuck your ass, I NEED to fuck your ass!" Vanessa insisted, pulling back to look in Ashley's eyes, "Please baby? I need it so bad. I swear, I'll make you feel so good. Just give me that ass! And I'll totally stretch you first. God yes, I'll stretch you out real good, Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, gonna stretch you out so good you'll be begging me to take that ass!"

"You don't have too." Ashley admitted, blushing even more than before.

"I want too." Vanessa insisted.

"No... I mean, you don't have too." Ashley insisted, blushing red as a stop sign.

Vanessa frowned in confusion for a few long moments, then realisation hit her and she smiled as delight crossed her face. She then moved back, grabbed Ashley and flipped her over onto her front with ease given to her by her lust, and sure enough she saw why she didn't need to stretch Ashley. That she was already stretched. That Ashley Tisdale's ass hole, which had been a tiny virgin rosebud last night, was now a gaping crater. It wasn't that surprising, given her previous experience and just how rigorously and frequently Vanessa had anally pounded Ashley last night, but to see it now made her even more desperate to butt fuck her best friend.

"Oh God Ash, you have to let me fuck this ass now!" Vanessa exclaimed excitedly, spreading open Ashley's cheeks to get the best possible look of her gaping butt hole, "It's all open and ready for me! Mmmmmmm, it's practically begging for me. Yeahhhhhhh, begging for my dick. I can practically hear it! It's saying, please, please feed me your dick Vanessa. I need dick inside me."

"Vanessa..." Ashley whimpered in distress.

Realising she was pushing Ashley to far too soon Vanessa chose to turn things down a little bit, letting go of Ashley's cheeks and gently lying partly on top of her, brushing her hair out of her ear, and then whispering in it while stroking the prize she'd claimed last night, "I'm sorry Ash, this is just what your sexy butt does to me. And I want it to be mine. I want you to be mine."

Cautiously lifting her head and looking over her shoulder at her friend Ashley asked, "The, the things you said last night? You meant them?"

"Every word." Vanessa confessed, before pointing out, "You need to understand Ashley, I wanted you and your amazing ass before Spring Breakers, but after all those months of intense lesbian anal sex I'm addicted to fucking hot girls up the ass, and you have the hottest ass of anyone I know. And it's more than that. Selena owns Demi's ass. Literally! They weren't just girlfriends, it was so much more than that. It IS so much more than that. Selena takes care of Demi. Makes all her decisions for her. Demi is her willing slave, and I want you to be mine. I don't want to scare you Ash, but the truth is I've wanted you for so very long. I want to be more than friends. More than girlfriends. I, I want you to be mine completely!"

There was a long silence and then Ashley admitted, "I want that too."

Vanessa beamed, "You know what that means, right?"

Ashley blushed, "My ass is yours?"

"Damn right it is, and I'm going to fuck it whenever I want, no matter how sore you are." Vanessa growled, before quickly adding, "But even when you're beautifully gaped like this, there are still things I can do to make it easier for you. And I'll do them. Always. You just might have to beg me for it next time."

With that Vanessa started crawling her way down Ashley's body, pressing gentle kisses to her back, but mostly concentrating on her spine as she was eager to get to her destination. Soon she reached that cute little bubble butt, at which point Vanessa slowed her role and started gently kissing all over those still slightly bruised cheeks before spreading them wide again so she could stare deep into Ashley's rectum. Then with a sadistic smile on her face Vanessa stuck her tongue into that gaping crater and started eagerly licking the battered flesh, making Ashley whimper and cry with a mixture of lust and embarrassment, and probably making her blush adorably again too.

"Oh God Vanessa, that feels so good." Ashley moaned softly, "Mmmmm, eat my ass! Get it nice and ready for your big dick! Oooooooh yeah, get me ready to take your girl cock up my ass! Get it ready for you, ohhhhhhh Vanessa, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Only half listening to Ashley's encouraging words Vanessa pressed her face as deep as it would go into her best friend's butt and then started sliding her tongue around the battered walls of Ashley's back passage. Then she started pushing forwards, literally tongue fucking her friend's amazing ass. Of course both of these things made Ashley moan even more, and to Vanessa's delight it also got her more encouraging words. Although she barely acknowledged them, partly because she was so focused on giving her bestie a thorough rim job, but mostly because Vanessa wanted to ass fuck Ashley so bad she could barely think. She had wanted it for so long, and now that ass was hers there was only so long Vanessa could wait.

Finally deciding she had done enough Vanessa pulled her face out of Ashley's ass, making her friend let out a whimper of disappointment. Vanessa was disappointed it was over too, but as much as she loved eating sexy girl ass fucking them was way more fun, and there was a spring in her step as she retrieved her strap-on and a bottle of lube. The lube almost certainly wasn't necessary for a loosened whore hole like Ashley's ass, but Vanessa was feeling generous, and she wanted to make this as easy on her friend as possible. Besides, there was something erotic about rubbing it into a cock, especially when it was strapped around her waist and she was doing it in front of a girl she was about to butt fuck, Vanessa moving directly in front of Ashley so she could put on a show.

While preparing herself Vanessa considered how she wanted to take that ass this time, ultimately deciding, "Flip over. Mmmmm yeah, I wanna be able to see your pretty face as I fuck your sexy little ass."

Ashley quickly did as she was told, rolling onto her back and pulling her legs up to her chest, while holding them far enough apart so Vanessa could still see her boobs. Just like Vanessa had trained her to do last night when she took her ass in every possible position, including a few Ashley hadn't known before. Those vivid memories filled her with lust, although not as much as being able to look at Vanessa's beautiful face as she kneeled down in front of her, pressed the tip of her cock against her still gaping butt hole and then smiled down at her. God, Vanessa always had a beautiful smile, but to see such a wicked version of it was indescribable.

That smile only got wider as Vanessa slowly pushed her strap-on into Ashley's overused back hole and deep into her bottom, making Ashley cry out with a mix of pain and pleasure as her forbidden hole was once again violated. It was one thing when she had her face buried in the bed sheets, but to actually look up to see her best friend doing this to her. That it was her precious Vanessa sodomising her. God, it was so hot. And made Ashley truly feel like what she was now, Vanessa's bitch. Oh yes, she was Vanessa's anal loving bitch, and it's suddenly became really important to Ashley to let her best friend know she realised that.

"Oh my God, fuck me Vanessa! Fuck my ass!" Ashley pleaded, "Fuck my slutty little bitch hole! Fuck the hole you own! Ah fuck, it's yours Vanessa! My ass is yours! You wanted it? You earned it! It's yours now! My slutty little dyke ass is all yours, mmmmmm, and I'm your bitch! I'm your bitch! You made me your bitch, now I'm taking it in the ass for you like the little bitch I am, oh God, fuck me! Fuck your bitch! Oh Vanessa! Oh fuck! Ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaahhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd!"

With a delighted giggle Vanessa rewarded Ashley for her words by pushing more of the dildo into the blonde's battered bowels, resulting in Ashley whimpering and crying in pain and pleasure as the sore walls of her rectum were first rubbed and then later stretched as she was invaded deeper and deeper. Then in what felt like no time at all Vanessa's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks, announcing that every inch of that strap-on cock was buried deep within her butt. Vanessa then gave them both a few long seconds to enjoy that fact before she began sodomising her bitch, and to both her shame and delight Ashley's slutty little ass quickly relaxed and accepted it was Vanessa's fuck hole, meaning every ounce of pain was replaced by pure pleasure.

After a few minutes of that Vanessa softly ordered, "Wrap your legs around me baby. I wanna feel my girl wrapped around me as I make love to her sexy little ass."

As she spoke Vanessa began leaning down, Ashley immediately letting go of her legs so the other girl could rest on top of her. Then she quickly wrapped her legs around Vanessa's waist, and began stroking her hands up and down her back, while Vanessa's hands were either side of her, meaning their faces were inches apart, making the whole thing feel that much more intimate. Vanessa allowed them both to savour that fact for a moment, then with a soft smile she restarted the butt fucking, making Ashley cry out loudly with pure joy. Then Vanessa kissed her, and Ashley was only too happy to kiss back, massaging the invading tongue in her mouth with her own as her ass willingly took every inch of Vanessa's dick.

Vanessa continued kissing Ashley for quite some time, breaking away from her lips only to kiss her beautiful face and neck, nibble on her earlobe and stare lovingly into her eyes. But mostly she kissed her, especially as Ashley's whimpers of need became more noticeable, Vanessa hoping to silence her lover so she could continue ass fucking her this way for a little longer. Of course as the top in the relationship it should be up to Vanessa to decide when she made Ashley cum, but she was so hopelessly in love with her best friend she knew all that Ashley had to do was ask and Vanessa would most likely give her what she wanted.

That was put to the test as after a few minutes Ashley broke the kiss and whimpered, "Harder! Mmmmm, fuck my ass harder!"

There was then a pause in a few more words like that, then a pause, and so on, each pause filled with pleasure from the little butt slut. Despite her initial fear Vanessa was able to ignore them at first, but then Ashley started giving her this puppy dog eyes, and Vanessa just couldn't resist speeding up a little. Of course it wasn't enough, and at that point Vanessa might as well just give Ashley what she wanted. After all, she wanted Ashley to be hers, and while Ashley had promised to be it would be a lot easier holding her to these promises if Vanessa gave her BFF what she wanted when she asked for it. Then again, maybe there was an alternative? Yes, Vanessa thought with an evil smile. She could think of an alternative which would mean they both got what they wanted.

"You wanna get fucked hard?" Vanessa grinned wickedly before suddenly flipping them over, "You do it! Yeahhhhhh, bounce that pretty little dyke ass on my big dick. Just like last night. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, don't pretend you don't remember how to ride dick Ash, because I remember you riding my cock with your pretty little ass hole like a good little anal whore. Yesssssss, that's it, ride me! Ride my dick! Woo hoo, ride it cowgirl! Mmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, ride it with your slutty little butt hole! Oh God, you're so sexy. My sexy little anal loving bitch. Ooooooh fuck yeah, this is what I always wanted. You as my bitch and taking it up the ass! Oh fuck Ash, that's it! That's so hot."

The sudden switching positions clearly took Ashley by surprise. She barely had the presence of mind to unlock her legs from around Vanessa's waist and place them either side of her. Then she just stayed there, sitting in Vanessa's lap with the full length of the dildo resting inside her perfect ass. Which Vanessa certainly didn't mind. She even found the bewildered expression on Ashley's face cute. But what was even more delightful was the happy look which crossed Ashley's face when she realised that Vanessa was giving her what she wanted. Or at least that's what Vanessa allowed her to think, Vanessa thought with an evil smile. That, and Selena would be proud of her for her wickedness.

Surprisingly Ashley didn't drastically increase the pace immediately. In fact she took longer than necessary re-establishing it, making a real show of bouncing herself up and down erotically for Vanessa's enjoyment, her perky little titties jiggling so invitingly in the process. But inevitably she started hammering her little ass hole up and down on that thick shaft, sodomising herself closer and closer to orgasm. Vanessa was very tempted to just let her have it, especially given the look on her face and the sweet sounds of her cries. But she just couldn't. She wasn't ready for this to end so soon. So Vanessa suddenly started smacking Ashley's ass, causing the other girl to yelp in pain, stop her bouncing and look at her with betrayal.

"Vanessa!" Ashley whined.

"What?" Vanessa quickly butted in, "Did I give you permission to cum?"

Looking a little embarrassed Ashley cautiously admitted, "No... sorry..."

"It's okay, you're new to this whole sub thing." Vanessa said knowingly, a little smile breaking out as she added, "You've just got to get used to asking my permission."

"Oh..." Ashley blushed, "So, can I cum?"

"I'll think about it." Vanessa grinned, "For now, turnaround. I want to see that cute little bottom of yours bouncing up and down as you ride my big dick with your slutty little ass hole."

Ashley quickly spun herself around on top of Vanessa's lap, making sure that the dildo didn't fall out of her butt in the process. Inevitably some of it did, but it was no big deal as Ashley soon established a nice steady rhythm again, in the process leaning forward and sticking out her ass to give Vanessa the best possible look at it. She even started twerking, grinding the cock around inside her rectum in the process, which felt far better than it had any right too. Although at least part of that was the happy look on Vanessa's face which in turn made Ashley's submissive heart flutter, and wiggle her ass even more of course.

That was the most important thing to her now. Pleasing Vanessa, and Ashley was willing to do anything to do it, even if that meant denying herself an orgasm over and over again. After all, she was Vanessa's bitch. And as her bitch it was Ashley's job to please Vanessa in any way she wanted. No matter how perverse. And God help her, Ashley loved it up the ass. In a way she also liked the relentless teasing. Mostly because she knew she was pleasing Vanessa, but there was something to be said for the torturous pleasure that Ashley was now receiving, and being so close to an orgasm without actually going over the edge. Of course inevitably she begged for more.

"Please Vanessa, please can I cum?" Ashley whimpered, "Please? Oh please, ohhhhhhhhh, make me cum! I need to cum! I need ooooooooh Goooooooodddddddd!"

"Is that the best you got?" Vanessa giggled.

Desperately trying to think what Vanessa wanted to hear Ashley started shamelessly begging, "Let me cum! Let your bitch cum! Oh Vanessa, I'm your bitch! Oooooohhhhhhh, you made me your bitch, mmmmmm, made me your bitch by fucking me up the ass, aaaaaaahhhhhh fuck, now do it again! Bust that fucking butt! Come on Vanessa, bust that little butt hole of mine. Oh yeah, gape me wide-open! Mmmmmm, wider than I already am. Fucking ruin my ass hole to prove, once again, that I'm nothing but an anal loving bottom, and you're a butt busting top. My butt busting top! Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, wreck my bitch hole and put me in my place! Please? Please Vanessa, oh God, make me yours again! Prove I'm yours by fucking me up the ass and making me cum! Yesssssss, remind me who owns that ass! Oooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yessssssss, fuck me, please fuck me harder, mmmmmmm fuck!"

"I suppose that will do. But only because I love you." Vanessa quipped, before finally telling her girl, "You may cum. Mmmmm, but only if you work for it. Oh yeah, work for it Ash! Work that ass up and down my big dick and make yourself cum! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, I wanna see my bitch cum with a dick up her ass! My dick! Oh fuck yeah, that's sooooooo hot! Oh fuck!"

Without needing to be told twice Ashley started rapidly bouncing up and down Vanessa's big dick. Which wasn't even painful. Maybe it should have been. Maybe nice normal girls would have whimpered in pain from the rapid change in pace, thus proving once and for all Ashley was a total anal whore, as she felt nothing but overwhelming pleasure from finally being allowed to violently abuse her own butt on that big cock. Then she finally received the climax she had been so desperate for, and Ashley went berserk using every ounce of her energy to bounce herself up and down, pushing herself to orgasm after orgasm in the process.

It wasn't long after that she ran out of steam, but then Vanessa took over, ensuring Ashley's mind melted from the force of the ecstasy she was feeling, leaving her a mindlessly happy little fuck toy. Her last coherent thought was for a while was of course how much she loved Vanessa, and how amazing her best friend was, and hopefully how they would be so much more than just friends now. More than even girlfriends. Oh yes, Ashley wanted to be Vanessa's BBF, Best Bitch Forever. More than anything else in the world Ashley Tisdale wanted to be owned by Vanessa Hudgens, and she was willing to do whatever it took to prove herself worthy of that.

Vanessa had never been this happy before. She now truly believed that Ashley was hers, and more importantly this perfect ass was her property, which made her heart feel like it was going to explode. Or maybe another part of her. In fact, definitely another part of her, as while she had been trained to resist the urge to cum while sodomising another woman hearing Ashley begging for her like a little slut, and then start to rapidly hammer herself up and down was just too much. On the bright side they came together, which was kind of romantic. And then Ashley made her cum over and over again as she continued to anally ride her.

The feeling was so addictive that the second that Ashley ran out of steam Vanessa completely took over. Luckily Vanessa already had a gentle hold of Ashley's waist so she could occasionally thrust up into it to make her girl cum extra hard, so all she had to do was tighten her grip and start really going to work on Ashley's butt, thrusting up into it with every ounce of her strength. As she had just had a nice break from the action she had a lot of strength saved up, so Vanessa was even able to keep Ashley in the air for a little bit, before lowering her down into the spooning position, and then rolling over so Ashley was lying on her front and Vanessa was lying on top of her.

What was wonderful about that position was that Vanessa was not only able to pound as deep into Ashley's butt hole as possible and feel those cheeks jiggling against her thighs even more than before, but she was able to start digging her teeth into Ashley's neck and shoulders, marking her best friend as hers. Hers forever. Oh yes, no matter what it took, Ashley was going to be hers forever. Which was the last coherent thought Vanessa had for quite a while as she became completely lost in this intense anal sex, her mind melting away until she was just an animal frantically pounding into her submissive mate.

Like a good submissive mate Ashley only whimpered and moaned softly, offering up no protest whatsoever as her back hole was used for it's true purpose, pleasing Vanessa. In fact that's all Ashley Tisdale now was, Vanessa Hudgins's favourite fuck hole. Nothing but an orifice for her pleasure. Something which Vanessa made very clear for the next few glorious minutes of butt pounding. Of course there was a limit to everyone's stamina, and while Vanessa easily out did herself she did eventually collapsed down on top of her equally exhausted lover and then the two girls just lay there gasping for breath for a few long minutes.

Then Vanessa started gently pressing kisses to Ashley's neck and shoulders, ending with her purring in the other girl's ear, "What are you?"

"Yours." Ashley moaned in a croaky voice, "I'm your bitch."

"Prove it!" Vanessa pushed, rolling off her bestie, and ordering, "Show me that ass!"

Ashley cried out as she felt the dildo slide out of her ass hole as Vanessa rolled over, leaving her ass feeling horribly empty and unloved, and yet wonderfully stretched and slutty. It was still a very much new sensation that Ashley was getting used too. More accurately she hoped to get use to it, and given what had just happened that was all but guaranteed. Just in case Ashley rushed to obey Vanessa, somehow finding the strength to get onto her hands and knees, turnaround so her butt was facing her friend, and then Ashley reached back to spread her cheeks and give Vanessa the best possible look at her gaping butt hole. Which earned her instant gratification in the form of Vanessa's clear delight.

"Oh fuck yeah, spread those cheeks! Mmmmm fuck Ash, you're already such a well-trained bottom!" Vanessa giggled in delight, "Mmmmm yeahhhh, I got you well-trained. I trained you to be the perfect bitch, and now I'm getting to enjoy the fruits of my labour. Mmmmmm fuck yeah, I'm getting to see just how widely gaped your ass hole is, proving what a great top I am."

"You're an amazing top." Ashley chimed in, shamelessly sucking up to her new top, "Mmmmm, the best!"

"The best, huh?" Vanessa giggled.

"Uh-huh." Ashley insisted, "You're such an awesome top Vanessa. You effortlessly seduced me, and totally made me your bitch. Just look at my ass hole! Last night it was virgin, and now it's a gaping crater because you took it and made my ass yours. You made me yours. You're a total top, and I'm just a little bottom who takes it in her bottom. God Vanessa, do whatever you want to me!"

"Well, you do know what I want now, don't you?" Vanessa grinned.

Simply moaning her agreement Ashley turned around, crawled in between Vanessa's legs and while looking the other girl in the eyes Ashley eagerly wrapped her lips around the head of Vanessa's strap-on cock. The cock which had just been deep inside her butt, which would have disgusted Ashley less than 24 hours ago, and yet now her mouth watered just at the thought of doing this. Hell, she'd even thought of it while being fucked. Then when she finally took the head of that cock into her mouth and started sucking on it Ashley moaned loudly and happily like the little ATM whore that she had become. Or more accurately, that her best friend Vanessa Hudgins had turned her into.

Eager to show just how happy she was about that Ashley continued staring up lovingly at Vanessa as she greedily sucked the tip of the dildo clean, and then started gently bobbing her head up and down the more dominant girl's dick. With every bob of her head Ashley took an additional inch of strap-on into her mouth, until it started tickling the entrance to her throat. Then after a brief pause she started pushing herself down further, taking as much of the ass flavoured cock down her wind-pipe as she could manage before coming up for air and then trying again. It took a lot of choking and gagging, but eventually using this technique Ashley was able to take every last inch of that big dick down her throat and eagerly clean off all of her own ass cream from it.

Of course the entire time Vanessa was encouraging her, "Oh yeah, that's it Ash, suck that cock! Suck my big fucking cock! Yesssss, suck it, suck all your slutty ass juices off of it! Oh that's it, that's so hot! You're such a good cock sucker Ash. Way better than Demi. Maybe even the other Ashley. Yeahhhhhh you are, mmmmmm, I can't wait to show Selena. She is going to be so jealous. Oh yeah, gonna show you off to all my friends, ooooooh, let them see what a great little piece of ass you really are, mmmmmm, and that I own you. Then, maybe if you're really good, I'll share you with them. Oh yeah, you'd like that, huh? Me sharing you with my friends? Letting you lick their pussies? And their ass holes? And let them fuck your bitch hole? Huh? Well, not before I'm done having more fun with you. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, I'm not done with you yet Ash, and I'm going to enjoy having you all to myself before I even tell those bitches I finally made you what you were always meant to be, mine!"

Those words pushed Ashley to give an even more passionate blow job, even though all the butt cream was gone, just because she wanted to please Vanessa. In turn this got her even more encouragement in the form of the brunette reaching down to stroke her long blonde locks, Vanessa eventually tightening her grip to guide Ashley up and down and even to stay in place, even if it meant choking and gagging even more on that strap-on. Which was tough, but Ashley happily did it, and was even more encouraged to suck cock, because she meant her earlier words, and hoped that Vanessa did too. Especially about Vanessa sharing her with her friends. Oh yes, Ashley very much liked the sound of that.


End file.
